


He couldn't care less but at least he knew how to survive

by Flareose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareose/pseuds/Flareose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he wasn't that dumb. So on the day that Suigetsu realizes he can't survive alone when planning an escape out of Akatsuki, he decides a little team helper would be needed in order to do so. It would take time, probably months, but he would survive. They would survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He couldn't care less but at least he knew how to survive

**He couldn't care less but at least he knew how to survive**

**Final Chapter: What a team was, what teamwork was**

* * *

It's not that he didn't mind the different colored beanbags or the soft plush colored cream carpet. Quite the contrary, he appreciated the lighted room as the rest of the cave was per se, rather in a sense a bore. Being dark and mysterious and ominous and all things of the such did its work as a cave, but nothing too much more.

Of course there was that creepy statue that nearly took up the room near the main entrance…

But he didn't want to think of that thing now as it gave him the creeps.

So… About this room; this nice and safe and exactly what someone his age would want.

It was disgusting.

As mentioned before it had beanbags, a nice soft plush carpet and good lighting. The walls were a nice soft green; the atmosphere was different from the rest of the cave, and all around this room felt safe. Real safe, as in a time-out sort of safe, then again maybe that was kinda harsh.

Time out for what exactly?

More like a play pin then. A play pin they stayed in for when  _Madara,_  apparently trained their little  _leader,_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course you could call this room the living room. As their bedrooms were right off to the side on the farthest wall from where he was sitting right now, which with that being said means they were in a secluded place, a small place with nothing really to do or go without their little leader.

It sickened him.

Now all around he didn't give too much of a care. If Madara wanted to train a member of his family then by all means. Didn't matter to him all that much and apparently didn't matter to Sasuke all that much either considering that man helped wipe out his family, but yeah. What he did mind however was that this was hindering his progress.

Very much so in fact.

He was Hōzuki Suigetsu; the second coming of the demon. And right now his progress was being hindered by their so called leader. In the beginning he could tell Sasuke couldn't give two fucks about them, and when it seemed he did his eyes looked scattered as if stuck in the past. Which could prove dangerous as his type of past was a past that would get him killed if he kept walking blindly beside anyone who promised him some type of power for his goals.

Not to mention his own.

He, Hōzuki Suigetsu had goals of his own in life. Goals that would be hindered or ultimately destroyed if he kept following little Sasuke's blind steps in the darkness as the boy searched and killed with something that would ultimately be his downfall, leading him and the others to some sort of downfall of their own.

He would not accept that.

His goal of collecting the swords of the Legendary Seven Mist was still realized in his mind, never once leaving it. But in order to do that he needed to survive, survive in a world he missed countless years of and didn't quite remember the game of to begin with.

He couldn't do that with someone like Uchiha Sasuke as the leader. This leader that would sacrifice all of them need be if it turned out they were in his way of killing whoever was in that path of his of killing the next and the next, all the way to the last. While Suigetsu didn't show it, he knew what it took to be a leader of a team, as he and his brother was such a thing to make it towards being legendary swordsman themselves. With that being stated it was understandable of why he was disgusted.

This little leader of their's and this little team of their's was no such thing. They were all meat shields, all there to protect Sasuke and only Sasuke as he walked blindly towards any task that seemed to deal with even a slight semblance of that past of his. The boy, their  _leader,_ felt like going after Konoha right now. Fucking Konoha. Of all places a village, a hidden village at that with shinobi everywhere.

…

What sort of planning was that exactly?

They ended up going there starting trouble then it could prove fatal for them as they were already in the Bingo Book and soon would be the top priority for Konoha shinobi everywhere to spot on sight and kill on sight. They were shinobi for a reason. They needed to stick to the shadows as they already made an unpleasant name for themselves as it was when they decided to bring in the eight tails jinchuuriki aka the Raikage's little brother.

One hidden village; Kumogakure, now two; Konohagakure.

That was slightly bothersome towards his goal.

It made it all the more worse as the first days with his team he realized that they weren't such a thing at all. There was a berserker, an acrobatic with little stamina and freaky healing properties and an avenger. They were unsynchronized even if they could help each other out in a time of need. They were the equivalent to a falling wall. One day they would fall as this team of theirs was out of sync. If his brother taught him anything was that everything in their line of work was a double edge sword. A team without work was a falling wall. A leader without his cool inside and out was a block of ice melting on a winter's day.

What made him and his brother stronger as a team even as two against this one? They had each other's back, not just in a time of need. They wouldn't leave the other to die. If the other couldn't stand they called it quits for the day knowing their limitations and what it took to make it to the top if they wanted to get there.

That being said…

He wasn't going to stay here much longer.

He was going to take the few necessaries needed to survive along his travels and make a clean name for himself as a bounty hunter. His brother taught him about limits to any game, taught him to retreat when necessary, and most importantly taught him how to survive. He wanted him to survive when he couldn't, wanted him to live even with a career such as his.

He wouldn't turn his back on his brother's dying wish just for a twat who didn't understand his own.

With that being said he knew he couldn't survive on his own out there. While he didn't understand this organization all that well he did understand that being a part of this organization meant being  _a part_ in its game. A game he wanted to put back into its little box and close the lid forever.

He already thought of his choices the following night, and came to the conclusion there wasn't much that could keep him alive much… Jūgo while soft in nature was also a monster in one as much so. Not to mention Sasuke's right hand man if Madara wasn't which spelt trouble for him. As talking to Jūgo about leaving was like telling Madara right in his face that he quit.

Defendant no.

Sasuke was out of the question from reasons one through a hundred.

Hoshigaki Kisame while a man he respected from legends was out of the question. Just as Jūgo was Sasuke's Kisame was Madara's right hand man. He felt disappointed, if he was going to speak with honesty. The man that once had a real code of a shinobi was nothing more than a mindless puppet that reeked of death. Meaning Death was near his doorstep…

With those choices out of the way the only one he could really trust is Karin… As odd as that sounds, which really was rather strange if you thought about it. The girl was a hothead, didn't know when to shut up sometimes and look at the facts. But out of all of them she's the one who knew how deep Sasuke's hatred ran, as she could sense his chakra, his very nature. She must have felt it from time to time, the very nature of the boy's chakra going from cold to colder.

If so, it was probably best to keep her near. As her power could be used to escape without too much of a hassle, or better yet too much death hanging around them while they left.

…

Bad thing was they didn't get along too much. She quite literally knocked the fluids right out of him.

"Suigetsu," Karin said with a stern nod as she moved to pass him.

_But…_

"Karin," he said with an equally stern nod as he watched her long red locks fluttering behind her. With a slight bit of chakra to the fingertips and a rather thoughtful thank you to his clan for their ability to turn into water and as such sense water and what's in it he allowed his hand to pass through the ends her damp hair without her knowing.

"Hey, red," he said lazily while slouching more in his beanbag.

"What is it now?" she mumbled irritably when turning around to face him with a half-hearted glare, her hand right on the door's knob.

"Lovely scent of shampoo you have there. Soothing vanilla milk and honey right?" for a moment she looked surprised. Just for a moment however before she smirked at the water user.

"Nice try but as you forgot I can sense your chakra. But yes, if you must know." she said as she opened the door and exited, leaving a grinning Suigetsu behind.

_I could get used to this._


End file.
